


Warm Down

by torino10154



Series: Gift Drabbles & Ficlets 2019 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Massage, Rimming, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: The fifteenth of my gift drabbles.gracereneasked for 'James/Teddy, rimming.'





	Warm Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> The fifteenth of my gift drabbles. **gracerene** asked for 'James/Teddy, rimming.'

"Tough match today," Teddy said as James climbed onto the massage table.

"That's what happens when you're top of the table," James replied with a groan as he stretched out, face down, his hair still damp from the showers. "Everyone's out to get you."

Teddy chuckled. "They're just putting you in your place." He began massaging James's back and shoulders as he spoke. "First year in the league and you're already making your mark. The older players want to make sure you don't get cocky."

"By knocking me off my broom?" James replied petulantly.

"If that's what it takes." Teddy softened the blow by pressing a kiss to James's shoulder before moving to work each of his legs.

That Teddy's boyfriend just happened to need a near-daily rubdown was a perk of the job he hadn't expected but then maybe James had chosen to play for the Magpies because Teddy was one of the trainers. 

Teddy slid his hands up James's thighs, thumbs brushing his sac a bit more than necessary.

James shifted, his hardening cock trapped against the table. 

"Move down," Teddy said, his mouth already watering in anticipation.

James scooted down the table until his legs were mostly over the edge and Teddy moved to stand between them, continuing his massage with the globes of James's arse.

"God, Teddy," James said with a gasp as Teddy bent his head and licked his hole.

Teddy went to work, his tongue licking and probing, plunging as deep as he could get it into James's tight channel.

James was thrusting against the table, pushing back against Teddy's saliva-covered face. The table shook as James gripped the sides, his body undulating against the soft leather as he let out a low moan, his hole twitching beneath Teddy's tongue as he came. 

Teddy reached for his own cock, slick with precome, and barely got three strokes off before he followed, spurting into his fist.

He leaned his forehead against one of James's cheeks, panting as his head spun and heart raced. 

"You really love doing that, don't you?" James asked after Teddy straightened and helped him off the table.

"What?" Teddy asked. "Eating you out?"

James grinned. "Yeah."

Teddy gestured toward the mess he'd made of himself. "What do you think?"

"I love the things you do with that talented tongue of yours," James said and tugged him into a positively filthy kiss.


End file.
